


Village In The Hills

by Ec2012



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Baby Ruby, Canon-Typical Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Difficult Decisions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Updates every two weeks, cannibal family, difficult birth, im still trying to figure tags out, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ec2012/pseuds/Ec2012
Summary: Your eyes were wide and filled with fear as his gloved fingers clawed tightly into the fabric of your shirt. His face lowered to yours, his teeth barred as a rough growl erupted through his lips. Tears began to form in your eyes as he sneered down at you. You didn’t know what was going to happen; the only thing certain was the life you once knew was over.Eventual Lizard x Reader





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but storyline.

Prologue 

A high pitched wail filled the sweltering dry air. It was early, the sun just starting to peek through the hills that surrounded their little village. A woman’s panting could be heard while tears trickled down her cheek. She lay helplessly on a bed as the tightening in her stomach began to ease. She had felt the pains of child birth before with her sons. Being one of the few female mutants in the hils she had aided in caring for mothers and their babies. She had also watched defenseless children be born, already blue and dead. She was well versed in birthing deformed and mutated babies, yet with her boys everything had been smooth, nature took its course in the process. This time, however, something was wrong, her child not cooperating the way her boys had. Her fingers tightened around the sheets underneath her as she felt another contraction begin.

Outside the door a small group of men gathered. In the middle stood a man with long dark hair. His eyes were focused on the ground. The female’s screams intensified in his ears as the others stood ready for his orders. The birth of a new clan member could be a joyous event. However, none of them were naive to the dangers the process could bring. They had all hoped complications wouldn’t arise in the coming of their newest member. However, that hope was deemed to be fruitless. Big Mama needed help and she needed it soon, or both she and the baby would be lost.

“What’s yer plan?” a gruff voice erupted out of a small, black handheld device, drawing the attention of the gathered men. “How’re we gonna help big mama?” The screams had died down from the room next to them but they could still hear the poor woman pant and moan in agony. Suggestions had been made but none of them seemed right.

“Papa.” Jupiter’s eyes darted up towards the grizzly voice, “Mama ain’t going to no hospital.” His son, a man with a clef lip, messy grey hair and icy blue eyes continued. He looked to be about 25-26 years old. His skin was worn, burned and scabbed from the days he spent in the blazing son. Next to him stood Goggle, Jupiter’s second son. His skin was pale, strings of hair were visible under his black hair. He inhaled through two long slits, where a nose would usually would be. Pluto and Cyst were the last two gathered. Several grunts were heard, agreeing with the oldest son of Big Mama and Papa Jupiter. 

“No Lizard.” Papa Jupiter confirmed as he shook his head slightly. “That ain’t a option.” His chin rested on his balled up fist as thoughts flooded into his mind. His mate, Big mama, sometimes called Mama Jup, was a needed member of their clan. He didn’t want to lose her or their unborn child but the birth was getting more and more tricky. “Still, we can trick medical aid into coming here.” Jupiter’s hand raised the radio to his lips and pressed the button, to allow Big Brain, a member of their clan not present in their circle, in on his plan. “I’ll go to the gas station, tell the owner to phone for an ambulance.”

“Papa...” Lizard began to argue but was quickly cut off by a dangerous growl. Jupiter towered over his son, his eyes glowed threateningly. They hadn’t the time for argument nor was it Lizard’s decision to make. Jupiter was alpha and he would remind his son of that if need be. The younger man released his own snarl before backing down to his father.

“Their healers will be directed to our territory. Once Lizard has spiked their tires and the healers are defenseless, we attack. We only need one healer alive; with their supplies they should be able to save Mama and the baby.” Jupiter determined with a nod. None of them liked the idea, it seemed risky and the last thing they needed was outsiders who could be tracked in their territory. Still, there were ways to make them disappear. 

“To your posts and be ready. We ain’t got time to waste.” Jupiter barked out orders to the small group of men. He turned to leave when he paused and looked back to those who looked to him for leadership. “Boys remember…big mama in there cared for all ya. Even those of you who ain’t her sons. Let’s make her proud.” He encouraged his little family. Animalistic grunts and growls were heard, agreeing with the leader of their clan. With that everyone went their separate ways, getting ready for what was sure to be an eventful day.

“Are you sure this is wise?” Big Brain’s voice could be heard through the radio. Jupiter hissed in frustration at the question. He lifted the device to lips to speak but paused as he heard another scream of agony erupt through the air. Wise or not, this was the only option he could think of to save the two lives in his care. Determined to not fail his family he dashed out the door towards the mines. His plan would soon be put into action and your life would be forever changed.


	2. Chapter 1: Mama Jup & Baby Ruby

The blazing desert sun’s scorching rays beat down on the large box shaped vehicle that laid motionless on its side. You could feel the lava-like rays against your face but made no attempt to move. It had all happened so fast. You had never been in a car accident before and rolling the ambulance while on the job was certainly nothing you expected. There was a terrible ringing in your ear that deafened you for a moment. You opened and closed your eyes trying to take in your surroundings. You could see color, shapes and movement but your eye sight blurred. You blinked a few times as your surroundings began to focus. Your head ached from banging around the vehicle but luckily you had not been knocked out. You definitely had whip-lash but were less likely to have a concussion. 

“___!” A man’s voice called from your left. The vision spun a little but you turned to see a man with mocha-brown hair and matching eyes. He was older than you by 10-15 years. He was your senior and had trained you while you were preparing to become a paramedic. Concern filled his eyes as he managed to get out the seat that strapped him down. He wore pressed black pants and a button down white shirt that matched yours. The name of the city you worked for sewn into the dress shirt. “___, are you alright?” He questioned, resting his hand on your shoulder. You blinked a few times before you nodded. 

“I think so.” You replied. Mimicking the movements of a sloth you began to move your limbs. Nothing seemed broken. You groaned slightly as you unbuckled your seatbelt. Your body was sore but nothing that you couldn’t handle. “Are you ok, Christian?”  
“Fine.” He muttered as he glanced over you, looking for any serious injuries. You returned the favor and made sure he wasn’t hurt. Once he deemed you to be in good health, he moved out of his seat. The ambulance was still on its side and it took some acrobatic moves before Christian was able to reach the opening to the back. 

“Thompson, you ok?” Christian called, anxious to get the scoop on his team member’s condition. His head tilted a bit before you heard him bang his fist against the doorway. 

“Oh shit!” Christian spat before going into the back. You could hear him shuffling through the back.

“What is it?” you asked carefully following after him. Walking in a tipped ambulance was more difficult than you thought it would be. A gasp left your lips when you saw the condition of the back. A few of the cabinets designed to hold supplies had faltered during the roll. To say the back was a mess would be an understatement. It honestly looked like a mini tornado had made itself at home. 

“Thompson!” you heard Christian cry as he hastily made his way to the left corner by the back doors. Your eyes widened lightly when you saw Thompson, a red haired, green eyed goof you happened to work with. He groaned as Christian questioned him about his injuries. Due to his many bruises and what looked to be a broken leg it was obvious he had been violently thrown about during the roll. 

You made your way to the men, ready to help with whatever you could. Once Thompson had been lifted onto the gurney, you turned and opened the back doors while Christian stinted and bandaged him up. Sunbeams began to pool further into the tilted vehicle. You jumped out into the sweltering light. Your hand lifted up to shield your eyes from the blinding light as you walked around the vehicle, searching for any signs of human life. Everything seemed quiet and empty. The desert, being nothing but rocks and sand sure was pretty, you decided. Some of the rock formations even looked like a piece of art. It reminded you a lot of those old Western movies, you used to watch with your father.

Wanting to explore a bit more you began to climb up one of the hills. You were maybe a third of the way up when you heard something snap and a light feral growl. You paused and listened, it sounded like a wild animal maybe a coyote? Was there a pack near here? You heard a branch break, telling there for sure was something wild out there. Your heart fell to your stomach as it began to beat slighter faster. You didn’t dare move, incase whatever was out there decided you were dinner. You heard another snarl fill the air and then….nothing. The air became barren and eerie. 

Uneasiness began to form in a pit in your stomach, something about this place was…off. Your eyes darted around the area but found nothing that indicated danger. You found nothing but a few desert lizards sunbathing on a large rock.   
‘It’s ok___,’ you thought, ‘there’s nothing there, you paranoid…’ Suddenly something grabbed your shoulder from behind. You yelped and spun around. Your heart galloped like a race horse with no plans of slowing down anytime soon. Familiar mocha eyes were wide in surprise as they met yours. Suddenly a loud chuckle boomed through the air. 

“Christian.” You gasped, you placed a hand on your chest in attempt to calm your heart’s palpitations. “Don’t do that to me, you jerk.” Christian continued laughing a moment before wiping a few tears from his eyes. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t hear me coming.” He defended before nodding towards the ambulance. “Come on, we need to talk about a plan to get out of here. Thompson isn’t in any condition to walk or travel far distances. His leg was badly twisted in the crash.”

“How does he seem, otherwise?” you questioned, ready to hear your superiors diagnosis. 

“Badly bruised, possible fracturs in his ribs and hip. We need to get to him to a hospital for a…..” your bosses voice trailed off, your forms now in the distance. Dangerous blue eyes peered from behind one of the many great stones, scattered throughout the hills. Silently, an unknown and camouflaged form lurked. His eyes fixated on the two EMTs as you two descended towards your totaled vehicle. 

“Lizard,” a gruff voice called through the static of his radio. 

“Yeah, Papa Jupiter?” The form answered, not taking his eyes off his new targets. 

“Mama Jup wants the female one.” Jupiter’s voice again flowed through machine. “Goggle will take of the males. You snatch the female.” 

“Got it.” Lizard leered before he followed you and your boss down the hill, unnoticed. 

Back at the crash site, Christian readied himself to leave but not before hampering out orders. 

“You stay here with Thompson.” Christian instructed as he glanced down the desert road. “I’m going to make my way back to that gas station and call for help. The radio isn’t picking anything up here. They’re going to need to send someone else to help that laboring mother and we’re going to need a lift and tow.” 

“Alright. Will you wait for backup then come back here or..?” You asked the older man as he picked up a couple bottles of water from the back of the ambulance. A sigh was expelled from his lips and an unfamiliar look came to his eyes. His brows furrowed in concern. 

“I’ll see if I can borrow the station owner’s truck and come back for you two.” He replied, now looking back at you. “I don’t like the idea of my team stranded out here in this heat.”

“We’ll be fine. I’ll make sure we both stay hydrated while we wait.” You assured your boss. 

“You don’t happen to be a concealed carrier do you?” Christian asked as he eyed the surrounding hills. His brows were still furrowed in concern and mistrust. Had he sensed something amiss as well? 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere.” You chuckled slightly, trying to keep the situation as stress free as possible. “There’s no one here. I doubt I’d need a gun.” You could only hope these words were true. The older man scanned the area before he glimpsed back at you. 

“Stay with the ambulance. Don’t wonder off!” He ordered strictly, “I want to come back here and see you both well.” The corner of your lips turned up in a reassuring smile. 

“Of course. Be safe out there.” You waved as he started to walk. With one last glance, your boss was on his way back down the lonely and dusty road. 

Once Christian was out of eyesight you turned back to Thompson who was resting against the gurney. His eyes were closed and his dead drooped slightly to his right. His breathing looked stable and his coloring was alright, despite the bruises he was covered in. Figuring he was drowsy from the medications Christian had given him earlier, you walked over to your motorized chariot and took out a bottled water that was stored in the back. 

After gulping down the lukewarm liquid, you decided to cool down a little more and began to unbutton your white, long sleeved blouse. 

“That’s not very professional.” Thompson teased as the top of your uniform slid to the ground. He was such a dork, you loved it! He was like the cute kid brother you never had. Your favorite black tank top surfaced and instantly you felt slightly cooler. 

“What? It’s hot!” You smirked and winked as you teased him back. “Besides there’s no one else here. I highly doubt I’m going to get in trouble for trying to stay cool.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t get a sunburn.” Thompson responded before stretching his arms and folding them behind his head. “Christian won’t be happy if he comes here to find you looking like a fried tomato.” He relaxed into the stretcher and within a few moments his snores met your ears. 

You let out a chuckle and shook your head. Silence again consumed the air and after a few minutes of nothing you began to wander and explore the area around you a little more. 

‘There has to be people nearby.’ You decided while scampering up another nearby hill. You hadn’t made it far when you heard something shuffle, dislodging a few small rocks from their hiding spots. ‘Maybe this was a bad idea. Christian did say to stay with the ambulance.’ Still, things seemed quiet enough and you couldn’t see any obvious signs of danger. You turned and began to make your way back to Thompson when a dangerous, low growl pierced the air. Before you had time to explore where the sound came from, you felt yourself being grabbed and dragged away. 

“No!” Your high pitch scream echoed while you wiggled, kicked at and struggled against your attacker. 

“Now, now,” a man’s voice breathed into your ear. “Just come quietly and I won’t have to hurt ya.” 

“Nope!” You screeched back, “Not going to happen.” You began to fight back harder than before. Finally, you managed to elbow the creature in the stomach with all your might. He hissed and double backed in pain while you squirmed your way out of his hold. You bolted like lightening and ran back towards the ambulance. You needed to get Thompson back inside the motorized contraption and lock the doors. “Thompson!” You screamed as you reached the ambulance only to find the stretcher was empty. 

“Oh god.” You exclaimed. “Thompson!” Your heart was in your throat, this couldn’t be happening! Frantically, you searched for the injured man left in your care. You had to find him and then figure out a way to keep yourselves safe. 

“Help!” A man’s desperate cries burst. “Help me, please! Christian! _____!” Without hesitation, you dashed towards your friend’s screams. You took a few steps before you heard the familiar, rural growl from the before. 

“Shit!” You cursed, hoping to outrun the creep from before. 

“Ah, no you don’t.” the creature behind you hissed. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back towards him. “Come ‘ere.” You let out a scream before you were roughly turned around. Your eyes were wide and filled with fear as his fingers clawed tightly on your shirt. His face lowered to yours, his teeth barred as a rough growl erupted through his lips. Tears began to form in your eyes as he sneered down at you.

Thompson’s terrified screams intensified and you desperately tried to squirm your way out of this man’s arms. Suddenly those screams faded into nothing. Thompson…was he…? No, you shook your head slightly, he couldn’t be. 

“Ya a healer?” a gruff voice questioned, as rough hands gripped the collar of your shirt. Your eyes remained on the ground, your lips moved but no sound left them until he let out another roar. 

“W…wwhat?” You stuttered, managing to hold in a sob. You could feel the tears wanting to break through the dam your managed to build in your eyes. You heard a loud throaty snarl before you felt yourself being thrown back. Fear brushed over you, still you glanced up and managed to catch a glimpse at the person who had attacked you. He had a cleft lip and what looked like to be a misaligned jaw. His skin was tan and rough from hours spent in the blazing sun. His eyes were blue and cold as ice yet they still managed to burn into you. His hair gray, matted and dirty. He looked older than you but you couldn’t be sure by how many years. 

“Are ya deaf?” the man roughly shook you, his body bent at the hip so his face was parallel to your own, “I asked if yeh ‘re a healer.” You could feel his warm breath against your cheek. His stare was intimidating. When you didn’t answer his arm lifted as if ready to strike you. You flinched and braced yourself for an incoming blow but it never came. 

“Lizard!” Another gruff voice boomed, “You bang her up much more and she’ll be no use to Mama Jup.”

“She’s a feisty one.” The man yelled back. “She’s not going to come with us without some force.” 

“That may be,” A man dressed in a long black coat appeared. You internally screamed as the second man slithered towards you. “but Mama Jup wanted the female to help with her labor. You don’t harm the girl ‘til I give the ok. Ya got that?” 

They spat things back and forth while you found yourself in a fog. Thoughts swirled around in you mind. What the hell was happening? None of this made any sense. Who were these people? Why were they here? How many were there? Why did they attack you and kill Thompson? Where was Christian? Was he dead too? So many thoughts and questions plagued you. It was only when one word sunk in that you found release from your trance. 

“Labor?” You questioned, as you listened to their conversation. “Did you say you have a laboring mother?” The two men glanced to you now that you had spoken up. Quickly you were on your feet, startling the first man who still held onto your tank top. “We were called out to aid in a difficult birth. That was you guys wasn’t it?” Neither verbally replied but you could see the answer in their eyes. 

This changed things even if only for a moment. This is what you were trained for; your job was to help people in medical emergencies. You would be letting down Christian, your parents and even Thompson if you didn’t aid the two lives in need.   
“Where is the laboring mother?” You quickly asked the men as full EMT mode took over. All fear was gone and you were ready to act as midwife. “It’s imperative I get to her as quickly as possible.” 

Two pairs of eyes widened in surprised as they took in your words. Neither had expected this. Your eyes met the man’s with the long black hair. His gaze felt hotter than the sun’s rays. It was like he could see the deepest pits in your soul, challenging you to dare oppose him. You held his gaze for a moment before looking away. Again you shook your head slightly. Did they not understand the dangers of childbirth? You didn’t know anything about the situation yet but knew it could be dire if you didn’t get to the mother and soon. 

“I was called here to help.” You sighed as you folded your arms. Your eyes glanced back up to the semi-stunned males. “I intend to help. If you’re not going to allow me to than just kill me off like Thompson and get it over with.” What the hell were these words coming out of your mouth? Never in your life did you think you could encourage anyone to kill you. What the hell were your thinking, doing? Not a moment passed before the silence was ended. 

“Mama Jup is in labor.” The dark haired man began as he ascended towards you. You tried to take a step back but the younger man’s grip held you in place. “She done have babies before. Both came out alive and fine…This one seems different though. It’s stubborn, like it don’t want to be born.” Now you were quiet as you tried to digest what he was telling you.

“I see.” You nodded, “How long as she been in labor?” Knowledge was key in these situations. You needed to know everything you could. 

“Too long.” He replied. “She didn’t think it was in the right position to be born.”

“If she’s right, then I need to get to her asap.” You stated, not wanting to waste another moment. “There’s a black bag near the back corner of the ambulance. It should have all the supplies I’ll need to…” You were cut off by the older man ordering, Lizard to go fetch the bag. He then turned to you.

“Follow me now.” He gnarled before he turned and led you away from the area. After you were released from the first man’s, Lizard you assumed, grip you stumbled forward a bit. You followed quickly behind the dark robed man, unsure what you awaited you. The journey was quiet. Neither of you spoke much, though you were filled to the brim with questions. Surely this man had those answers. 

“What’s your name?” you asked, curiosity wining over hesitation. The man stopped and glanced back at you. A dangerous look entered his eyes as he peered at you with distrust. Still, it must have seemed like a harmless question. 

“I’m called Jupiter.” He replied, before he led you up to a large wooden door. ‘Is that…a mine opening?’ You wondered, things kept getting stranger. You paused though Jupiter kept walking. Surely the laboring mother wasn’t in there. There was no light and the underground was no place for a baby to be born. Was this a trick to lure you away from the road where it would be easier to kill you? Jupiter noticed your hesitation and waved you to follow. “Come healer. You said so yourself how important it is to get to Mama Jup, quickly.”

“I did.” You agreed as you approached the mine hesitantly. Your worry must have been apparent on your face because Jupiter spoke up once again. 

“There isn’t nothing for you to fear, at least at the moment healer.” His voice was still rough but less fierce. “I won’t allow anyone to harm you, until your purpose is complete.” There was no gentleness to his voice. Still his words seemed sincere and you didn’t have much choice. With your nerves jumping like jumper cables, you followed the mysterious man into the darkness. After what seemed like an eternity the two of you emerged into the light. You rubbed your eyes getting them readjusted to the sun. In the valley below the hills was…

“A village?” You gasped at the building nested between the hills. Relief washed over you like a dream, finally there was something normal about this. Houses were lined by a street and you could even see the outlines of people. You nearly fist bumped the air in joy, but refrained yourself. Your step lightened as you followed the strange man closer to the buildings. Soon that same eerie feeling crept over you once more. 

The outlines you thought were human were merely plastic imitations. The figures you saw could not breathe nor offer you relief. They were mannequins, as lifeless as the rocks at your feet. The sign that you passed wen you entered the town also ate at you. Particularly the words “testing village”. Had this place once been used for nuclear testing? If so the levels of radiation had to be extremely high. The village only got creepier as you passed by child mannequins swinging on a swing set. A shiver sped up your spine and you tried to focus on the man leading you through this spooky place. 

“This house.” Jupiter directed you towards one of the homes. Without hesitation you pursued after him and entered the dirty and tattered door, to the house. He guided you through the house. Cries of agony laced the air and soon you found yourself outside a door. Jupiter pushed the door inside and allowed you step in first. 

Inside you found a woman lying on the bed, on her left side. She let out a roar, grasping the bedsheets underneath her. 

“Jupiter!!” She screamed as the contraction she was clearly feeling intensified. “Damn you for doing this to me.” She sobbed the last part. Tears sprang from her eyes before she realized she was no longer alone. She was bald and obese but obviously nine months along. Her breath was labored but her grasp on the sheets loosened. Her blue eyes met your (e/c) ones. 

“Who…who’re you?” the woman questioned, fear present in her voice and eyes. You went to speak but was interrupted. 

“It’s ok, Mama Jup.” Jupiter replied to his mate, he hurried to her side. She looked back to see his familiar face and instantly relaxed. “I brought ‘er here for ya and the baby.” The woman turned back to you, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. 

“You…you a healer?” she questioned right before another contraction started. Instinctively you reached for her hand and began to mutter gentle words of encouragement. Memories of your childhood flashed into your mind. You could smell your mother’s soft rose perfume mixed in with the scent of blood and sweat from the laboring mothers she once took care of. 

“It’s alright now, Mama Jup.” You softly whispered, your grip on hers was tight but not as tight as hers. She could very well break your fingers if she wanted. “I’m here and I will do everything in my power to help you and your baby be safe. Now, breath and pant through the contraction.” You guided until her pain was temporarily over. 

“Are you feeling the need to push?” You questioned, just as Lizard entered the room. He handed you the bag, you had asked for before he scurried out of the room. 

“Not yet.” Mama Jup answered, through tired gasps. “It hurts more than the other’s did, healer. Something…ain’t right.” Again her roars of pain echoed the room. You and Jupiter held her hands while you guided her through some breathing techniques. Your other hand rested gently on top of her stomach. 

Once that contraction ended, you talked the older woman through protocol procedures any midwife or doctor would perform. You found Mama Jup almost fully dilated and that she was right. Baby wasn’t positioned as it should be. The child was breech, wanting its bum to be brought into the world first. You reached into your bag and pulled out small handheld doppler. It didn’t take you long to find a good strong heartbeat, baby was safe, at least for the moment. Still, things were only going to get more complicated. 

“What is it?” Mama Jup questioned, her eyes bore into yours as if begging for answers. “What’s wrong?”

“It seems your baby wants to be born buttocks first ma’am.” You explained softly as you quickly readied all the tools you’d need for baby’s arrival. “That’s why your in more pain than with your first two. This child is breech.”

“Will the baby be ok?” Jupiter asked, concern washed over his face. 

“It is a complication that can be fatal.” You honestly replied but that wasn’t all, “However, I’ve seen births like this done many times with happy outcomes. Mama Jup, I need you to listen very carefully to my instructions. Let’s get this baby out safely, shall we?” Hope shown brightly in her eyes as she nodded. 

“Just tell me what to do.” She replied, tired though revitalized. Time seemed to blur from this point on. You hadn’t been taught these particular methods of birth from your EMT training. No, it was your mother who taught you how to safely handle a situation like this. She was a midwife and master herbalist. She was a strong supporter of natural medicines and often used you as her assistant when you were old enough. You encouraged, complimented and instructed Big Mama as the baby began to descend. It wasn’t long before you could see baby was ready to be born. 

With caution you talked Mama Jup through a series of small pushes and panting. Soon you held a limp little torso in your hands. The bottom half of baby’s body had been born but her shoulder and head had yet to make the journey into the world. Not wanting the baby to become cold you cautiously wrapped a clean sheet around her little body. You calmly explained what you were doing to the parents and instructed the Mama Jup on how to continue. 

With one final cry, Mama Jup, pushed the baby from her body. You hurried to clear the child’s airways however the child barely moved. She didn’t cry nor grunt either. Gently you turned the girl onto her side and began rubbing her back. She wasn’t dead, her coloring and pulse told you that. 

“Come on little one.” You whispered. She needed to breath…cry…move…anything. 

“Healer?” Big Mama addressed you. You glanced up and saw a flash of fear in her eyes. “What’s wrong? Why isn’t my baby cryin’?” 

“Is it…?” Papa Jupiter began to ask but you quickly shook your head.

“No.” You whispered, as you continued to urge baby to cry. “She just needs a little encouragement, that’s all.” You rubbed her back and flicked her foot. “Come one, little one…you’ve been so brave…” Staying calm, you maintained your motions. Not a moment later you heard a soft coo pass through the baby’s lips. Seconds later she began to cry and loud as any healthy newborn would. 

“There we are; you’ve a daughter!” You beamed, joy overcame you as the child squirmed in your arms. You looked up to the parents, all their fears were now gone. You saw only glee and wonder in their expressions, you mirrored their smiles before glancing back down at the infant. “Let’s cut your cord and then I will turn you over to your mama.” Gently you placed the infant down on the bed, tied the cord and pulled out a pair of sterilized scissors you had brought in your supply bag. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. You glanced up to see Jupiter was now by your side. He gaze was on his infant daughter. 

“I’ll do this part, healer.” His gruff voice said softly. You nodded and handed him the scissors. Like the proud papa he was, you watched him lean over and cut the cord. Once that was finished you swaddled the newborn, you lifted her back up into your arms and walked over to her mama’s side. 

“Here you are, mama.” You cooed as the child slipped into her mother’s arms. Big mama’s eyes lit up. For so long she had been the only female in the clan. Now she had a daughter to share her time with. Jupiter instantly joined her on the bed. His arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders as they both peered happily down at their crying child. A soft smile twitched on your lips. It had been a while since helped with a birth but this part of delivery had always been your favorite. Serenity and warmth oozed seemed to radiate from the scene before you. Yes, watching the new parents bond with their baby and the happiness that followed was your favorite part. 

“A girl!” Big Mama beamed proudly at her daughter. “It’s really a girl!” 

“What we going to call ‘er?” Jupiter questioned his mate. He had named the boys, it only seemed fitting to allow his mate to name the girl. Mama Jup was quiet for a moment as her baby tightly gripped onto one of her fingers. It was then you noticed some of the newborn’s fingers were fused together. You made a mental note to look her over more thoroughly when she was resting. 

“How ‘bout Ruby?” Mama Jup suggested, glancing up to Jupiter. “She looks like a Ruby….doesn’t she healer?” You jumped slightly, not expecting to be pulled into their intimate conversation. 

“Ruby is a beautiful name.” You answered looking down at the babe. Her face was disfigured, part of the bone was where it shouldn’t be. Her coloring was good and she was breathing well on her own. Despite the fusion of her fingers, it looked like she had a good strong grip on her mother’s fingers. There were a few things you would need to check on when her mother was resting but such tests could wait. The deformity of her face did nothing to take away from her beauty. “She’s a little gem born in the desert. I think Ruby would suit her perfectly.” 

Big Mama’s grin widened before she nodded. She had long forgotten what it was like to have another female as company. Women folk understood things that men never could. “You’re right.” She agreed, “She is a little desert gem.” 

Jupiter reached out and grabbed the black walkie talkie on the table. You could see a glimpse of a smile on his lips as he raised it and spoke. “We got a baby girl; both she and Mama are alive and well.” Suddenly, various hoots and hollers sprung through the devise. You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as you heard their noise of celebration. Despite everything they had put you through, they were a family. You had a feeling you were being allowed to see something most outsiders would never dream of. 

A small bubble of fear began to form in your belly. You were brought here to help Mama Jupe and the baby. You had served your purpose now that both mother and baby were well. What would happen now? Would they kill you like they had killed Thompson?   
You shuttered as a chill spiraled down your back. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to take a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm. Nearly a half hour passed before the afterbirth emerged and you began to clean up the mess that accompanied birth.

“Where would you like me to put the afterbirth?” You questioned, unsure where they wanted everything. 

“Ya don’t have to worry about that, healer.” Mama Jup responded barely glancing away from her baby. “I can take care of that. Besides I didn’t think modern healers cleaned up after births.”

“Most doctors wouldn’t.” You confirmed with an impish smirk. “However, I am no doctor. Today, I am your midwife and I will ensure you get every care a new mother deserves.” Her eyes widened in surprise before she turned to Jupiter. 

“Just place it on the kitchen counter.” Jupiter answered your question. “Then return here, I assume I don’t need to warn you what will happen if you run away.”

“I understand, sir.” You replied. His hand waved in dismissal, allowing you to leave the room. 

The door closed with a snap behind you, you turned and peered through the unknown hallway. You had been in a hurry when you first arrived. You hadn’t noticed any details until now. With every step you took it felt as if you had been transported to another era. The wallpaper, furniture and tv all looked like they were from the 1940’s or 50’s to be precise. Some of the clothing on the mannequins even looked familiar from historical films you had watched in school or would find hanging in your grandmother’s closet. 

Male voices stung the air as you continued down the hallway. Their voices became louder as you walked towards the sound. Two figures leaned against the peeling wall paper as you entered what looked to be the house’s front room. Immediately you recognized the man with the cleft lip, Lizard. Next to him was a taller man with a stalker built. He wasn’t fat just had more muscles. He had only a few strands of hair while his face was deformed with one eye lower than the other and mostly closed.   
“Where do ya think yeh’re going?” Lizard hissed, his eyes narrowed on you and he looked like a viper, ready to strike. “Yeh sure yeh really wanna try to run?”

“I’m not running.” You returned his glare. “They asked me to take this to the kitchen.” You motioned to the bowl with the afterbirth in it. “However, I’m not familiar with the layout of the house. I don’t know which way to go.” You pulled your gaze away from from Lizard’s intimidating stare while the second figure let out a happy grunt. He clapped his hands before his arm raised, directing you towards the kitchen. 

Your lips twerked up into a smile at seeing his glee. You nodded and followed this new figure down another hallway. He seemed pleased with your reaction and attempted to speak with you while you walked. You hadn’t the slightest idea what he was telling you. Whatever it was, he was enthusiastic about it. The smile never left his lips and his good eye glittered happily. 

Lizard trailed behind you, not allowing his guard to slip. You were a normal, not a mutant. You weren’t one of them so you weren’t to be trusted. He stayed quiet as he listened to his cousin’s incoherent chatter. 

Once in the kitchen you set the bowl on the counter as requested. You needed to head back soon but found it impossible to get away from this new figure, who had seemingly decided you were a friend. 

“How’s Mama and the baby?” Lizard suddenly asked, drawing your gaze back to him. 

“Both are well.” You whispered a reply. It was then you noticed a gash on the side of Lizard’s face. Snapping back into EMT mode you took a step closer and raised your hand to the man’s scarred face. 

“Are you hurt?” You asked while Lizard’s eyes widened in surprise, his arms pushed you harshly away from him. 

“The hell ya doing?” He screeched, his eyes narrowed while his hands found his metal, spiked belt. 

“You’re bleeding,” you yelled with as much ferocity as him. “I was just going to clean…”

“I ain’t need no help from a normal like you.” He spat, his voice laced with venom. You went to reply but was cut off by a louder, scarier voice. 

“Lizard fuck off!!” Papa Jupiter roared. You both turned to see the leader of the clan. Your head dropped and your eyes widened. Shit, you were suppose to head straight back to the room. How long had he waited before he came to search for you? 

“Come on, Pluto.” Lizard hissed as his nose scrunched up in disgust. “We otta head back to the hills ‘nyway.” Jupiter’s fiery gaze watched as the men escaped from the room. Once they were gone, he glanced to you. You gulped, not liking the look in his eyes.   
“You.” Jupiter hissed as he began to creep towards you. Your bubble of fear doubled in size and ready to burst. This man had practically told you they would dispose of you when you were no longer of use. The baby was here and the mother was alright, you no longer had any purpose. Jupiter’s strong hand reached for something on the counter as he approached you. 

‘Is that a knife?’ You panicked, as the man’s forceful fingers flew around the handle of a butcher’s knife. 

‘This is it,’ you realized as Jupiter reached you, ‘this is how I die.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> Thanks for checking out this chapter of my The Hills Have Eyes story. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to the person who left the kudos and for bookmarking my story! I appreciate it! 
> 
> Anyway I'll be back in two weeks with another new chapter! You get to meet Big Brain and Cyst! Thanks again for checking out my story! Feel free to leave a comment if you have a moment and are so inclined! Have a great day!-EmmyC


	3. Chapter 2: Big Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Big Brain, learn more about the clan and get your first taste of their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N at the bottom

A soft sob filled the darkened air, waking you almost instantly. It took only a moment before that sob turned into a full fledged wail alerting you and anyone within hearing that a newborn was awake and calling for assistance. You pressed up against the mattress you were given and leaned on your elbow. Your mind in a haze from being both exhausted and confused by your surroundings. 

A moment passed before you remembered the events of yesterday. Memories swirled as you closed your eyes once more. Jupiter’s bearded face appeared almost instantly while his fingers gripped a butcher’s knife. You remembered how quickly your heart raced when you thought the strange man was going to murder you. 

(Flashback)

‘This is it,’ you thought as you reached the counter behind you. ‘This is how I die.’ There was no where to run and Jupiter clearly had no problem with bringing death to others. Your eyes closed tight and you tried to hold in a tear that threatened to escape down your cheek. You felt Jupiter’s body pressed against yours before he pushed you to the side. 

Your eyes snapped open confused and dazed. Your glance reached him as he sliced open the placenta and brought a small piece up to his lips. You stomach began to feel queasy. Oh god! You could almost feel a bit of vomit burning its way up your throat. You turned away from the sight and tried not to focus on his slurps. 

“Mama Jup wants you to stick around for a while.” Jupiter commented before he took another bite. His eyes were fixated on you as his licked his lips. His fingers lifted to his mouth and nibbled on them for a moment. “She thinks you’d be good for the family and wants you to keep on eye on the baby.” You offered him a brief nod though you didn’t want to look at him at the moment. 

“Not many are brought into our clan from the outside world.” Jupiter continued as he looked over the placenta as if trying to divide it in equal quantities. His fingers again curved around the knife and he began to dissect the organ. “So here’s my offer, ya will live here and use yer skills to help members of the clan when they become ill or injured. Once ya’ve proven ya won’t runaway and trustworthy, ya will be given a space of yer own. We will feed and protect ya. Ya will be one of us.” 

“I assume going home to my own family isn’t an option.” You stated, you folded your arms and looked to the ground. 

“Ya catch on quick.” Jupiter chuckled “ ’fraid not, girl. It’s either live here and by clan laws or join your companions in death. The choice is yours.” 

Well this sucked. You inhaled a deep breath, while your mind raced. Death or live an unknown lifestyle? Death or join this group of kidnapping, murderous villains? Death or….There was no choice, was there? Not if you wanted to keep what you had left of your life. 

“Ya want some?” he offered a few pieces of placenta to you, forcing you out of your thoughts. You raised your hand and shook your head. There was no way you could eat that. Nope…just wasn’t going to happen. 

“Ya sure?” Jupiter asked. “Don’t know when we’ll have other food ready for eatin’.”

“No thank you,” You tried to steady your voice while your stomach irked in disgust. “I suspect you need the nutrients more than I.” Jupiter just huffed at your comment before he continued to divide the organ up setting slices aside like rations. Was he planning on sharing it with others? How many people lived here? You shook your head, trying to clear it of that image. 

“I’m the head of this clan.” Jupiter spoke to your surprised. “My people have lived here a long time. Our homes were taken and destroyed so the army could set off their bombs. The deformities you’ve seen and will see, are result from….”

“Radiation poisoning.” You interrupted as he placed the knife down. You remembered the sign you had sign when you first entered the town. So your original assumptions were correct. He leaned against the counter, his eyes sharply met yours. 

“That’s right.” He muttered grimly, "It was your people that created the monsters you've seen today."

“I haven’t seen any monsters.” You snapped, suddenly. How could a leader speak of his own people like that? “You’re humans! Humans who have been exposed to toxic elements. I have yet to see a condition that could not be treated by modern medicine. Why not leave and go to a hospital? There are….”

“This is our home!” Jupiter growled dangerously, letting you know you had overstepped, “We were abandoned and left as experiments by the outside world. I will not expose my clan, my family, to be taunted and hated by normal people by trying to live among them. We see plenty what normals are like right ‘ere. Not all of ‘hem are willing to help like you.” 

You grew quiet. You didn’t understand everything he was telling you. There was some truth to his words though. You knew the world could be a cruel place. After the day you had, had you were beginning to feel your exhaustion. A sharp pain began to slither its way through your cranium and you lifted a hand to your head. 

“I’m sorry,” you breathed out, “I did not mean any disrespect.” 

“Ya’ve had a busy ‘n unexpected day.” Jupiter commented as he noticed your drooping eyelids. “Ya must be tired. Mama Jup wants ya to stay close and help ‘er with the baby. Ya probably need some time to think over my offer too.” 

“Not much to think over if I want to live.” You grumbled before Jupiter motioned for you to follow him. He smirked at your comment. 

“True.” He chuckled before he turned to leave the kitchen. "Come. I'll give you a place to sleep."

(Flashback End)

A yawn left your lips and you sat on the edge of your makeshift bed. You glanced at the chain that was placed on your ankle to keep you from running away. Humph….as if you could run away. You weren’t sure you could even find your way back to the ambulance now. Leaving the village seemed like nothing but suicide to you. At the moment, the only option you saw was to stay, do as you were told and hope help would come sooner rather than later. 

Ruby’s cries continued as you made your way out of the room and down the hallway. The clanks of your chains run out as they met the floor. Once you reached Mama Jup’s room you knocked on the door slightly. 

“Mama Jup,” you called softly through the door, “would you like some help with your baby?” A moment later the door open to reveal the large, plump form of Mama Jup. She looked tired just like you, still she seemed to beam with the happiness new mother’s often experienced. Your lips turns upwards at the sight, you couldn’t help but return her smile. 

“You didn’t have to get up.” Mama Jup whispered as she turned away from you and made her way towards an old wooden rocking chair. She motioned for you to come in as she sat and placed her child at her breast. 

“Jupiter instructed me to stay and help you as you need.” You told her as you entered her room and sat on the bed across from her. “I can’t breastfeed your child for you but is there anything I can do to help you?” 

“Just having female company is help enough.” She stated before her gaze raised from her baby to you. “It’s been a long time since there were other women here. Then you and Ruby, both come on the same day. It’s…nice.” 

“Has Jupiter gone somewhere?” you asked once you realized he was not in the room. He wasn’t hiding in one of the darkened corners, was he? You grew more alert. You didn't trust him not to attack you. 

“Jupiter’s left to his own house.” Mama Jup said as she allowed her baby to eat. “It just us females now.” 

“Jupiter doesn’t sleep here with you?” you asked, half asleep. Suddenly, your eyes widened and your cheeks blushed like the petals of a flower as your realized what you had asked. “I’m sorry! That was really rude to ask.” Mama Jup belted out a laugh, not bothered by your question. 

“Yer fine.” She responded after a moment, “Everyone in the clan has their own house. Jupiter likes to come and go as he wishes. He has to help the boys hunt tomorrow. He needs the uninterrupted rest. That’s hard to come by with a newborn.” 

“Do you have a family waiting for you?” Mama Jup asked to your surprise. No one had bothered to ask your name much less anything about your life. Your thoughts drifted back to your family and friends. 

“My mother passed away a few years ago.” You answered, as thoughts of your parents. “My father is busy with his work. He may or may not notice, I’m gone.” Truth was Christian was probably the only person to know to come looking for you. You didn’t dare ask if the family had caught him or not. 

“It’s best to forget the life you had before you came here, Healer.” Mama Jup stated, calmly. Her smiled was warm, though her words haunted you. How could you forget? The world outside this place was all you knew. “As long as yeh don’t try and run, we will be good to yeh. Stay. You could have a family here.”

*******  
The next morning you were woken up by two hands grabbing at your shirt. You let out a yelp as you felt yourslef being lifted into the air. Your eyes shot open and you saw Jupiter's familiar dark eyes. 

"Get up, Healer." His barked in his usual harsh voice. "Things to do." With that he released your leg from its chain and walked out of the room. You sat on the bed for a few minutes before you stood, freshened yourself up as much as you could and followed the man out of the house. Silence filled the air between you as you walked through the deserted town. 

“Mama Jup mentioned that everyone in the clan has their own house.” You commented to the dark, towering figure walking in front of you. The man turned and glanced your way before he looked to the houses.

“That’s more or less true.” His gruff voice replied. “Lizard’s house is there on the corner. He’s our fiercest hunter and fighter. He likes to be where he can keep watch and guard the rest of the clan. Pluto, the man with ‘im last night, wanders between his house and some of the others. Depending where he wants to be. You haven’t met Cyst yet but ‘is house is that blue one there. We’re goin’ to that house there.” He pointed to house covered in dust. 

“I see.” You replied, somewhat glad he was willing to make conversation with you. “Who lives there?”

“His name’s Big Brain. He’s the second in command of the clan. Ya ever have a question and can’t find me, ya ask him. Understand?” The man asked pausing for a brief moment to see your nod. Silence again filled the air between the two of you.   
“Good. We do have some empty houses.” Jupiter mentioned. “Once you’ve proven yourself trustworthy, one of ‘em could be yours. If you’ve decided to stay with us, that is.” 

"I will stay." You managed to squeak out as you followed him through the dirt road. He didn't acknowledge what you said but you were sure he heard you. Jupiter let out some grunts as you reached your destination. His fist pounded on the door a couple of times before he opened it and let the two of you in. 

“Big Brain,” Jupiter shouted as he walked through the door. You followed him into the house and down a short entry way. You’d be lying if you didn’t say the hoard of life sized dolls weren’t creepy. Still, you followed Jupiter through the labyrinth of this new house. It wasn't long before you saw the outline of a man sitting in what looked to be an old fashioned wheelchair. Your eyes widened at the sight before you. The stranger's head was abnormally large and looked heavy, in fact he looked as though he couldn’t move it. His neck was puffed up and large while the rest of his body was thin and sickly looking. His skin was whiter than snow and looked clammy, as if he were sweating. 

“Big Brain this is Healer.” Jupiter introduced the two of you. “She’ll be staying with our clan unless she proves herself unworthy.” Big Brain’s eyes never left yours and seemed to be observing you as closely as you had been him. 

“I see.” The wheelchair-bound man wheezed with deep breathes. “Nice to meet you, Healer.” His hand steadily shook as he attempted to reach it out towards to you. Immediately you felt yourself slip into medical mode and you walked up to him and grabbed his hand. 

“Nice to meet you too.” You offered a smile. After the handshake, your fingers curved around his wrist as you took his pulse. His heartbeat wasn't as steady as you'd like it, still he seemed alright at the moment. There was so much you needed to do when it came to examining and observing him. You weren't even sure where to start. If you were at a hospital, his vitals could be easily monitored. However that wasn't an option here. You would need to keep an eyes on things yourself. 

“I’m gonna leave you two for a bit.” Jupiter announced and your eyes widened. “Gotta talk to Lizard and Goggle ‘bout a few things. Stay ‘ere with Big Brain. Keep ‘im company.” With that the man turned and left. 

Once the two of you were alone, you began looking Big Brain over making mental notes of his medical condition. He remained quiet as he watched you, though his breath was severely labored. The two of you made some small talk but nothing outside of ordinary conversation. 

"Is it alright if I examine you?" You asked, you needed to figure out why his neck was puffed up like that and what was causing his head to have grown so large. You heard an airy laugh before Big Brain answered you with a 'yes'. 

“You have a lot of old television sets.” You observed as you gently ran your hand across his large head, feeling for bumps or soft spots. “Do you watch a lot of tv?”

“No...they’re hooked up to cameras in the hills.” He huffed, wincing a bit at your touch, “When we have visitors, I can watch what’s happening." 

“I see.” You whispered, wondering how many others had been lured to this strange place. Big brain winced again, his breathing grew heavier. “Am I hurting you?” 

“No…just not used to soft hands.” He replied as your gaze met his. There was a curiosity in his eyes, curiosity and surprise. Almost like he didn't know what to make of you. “They’re cold.”

“I’m sorry. That can’t feel good.” You apologized and went to remove your hand but he stopped you. 

“Opposite actually.” He closed his eyes and leaned into the cool feeling. Your eyes widened in surprise. “Feels good in this desert heat.” 

“So healer…” Big Brain wheezed as he struggled to breathe in and out, “tell me, what condition is this?” 

"That's a little tricky to answer." You responded. You had seen conditions like this before but not in a full grown adult man who had never received hospital treatment. 

“I’m not a full fledged doctor so I can’t officially diagnose you. However, considering the circumstances and looking over your symptoms it seems to me that you have hydrocephalus. Its when there’s an abnormal amount of cerebrospinal fluid has pooled within the brain.” You tried to explain. Big Brain's head tilted to the side as he thought about your words. 

“Lots of big words in there, Healer.” Big Brain chuckled, "You'll need to say it again, in English." His laughter morphed into a coughing fit. Your eyes darted around the room before you found a glass of water on one of the tables. You reached for it and put it to his lips when he stopped coughing. He shuttered a bit, the shaking in his hands grew more unsteady. A painful look spread on his face as he struggled to swallow the water. 

“Are you in much pain?” you questioned before another breathless laugh filled your ears. Your hand went back up to his wrist as you took his pulse. It slowed a bit as he laughed but not dangerously. 

“Nothin’ I ain’t felt before.” He replied. “This ain’t nothing for you to worry about.” 

“Still, I can’t imagine that you’re comfortable.” You commented, biting your bottom lip as you tried to think through options. In a hospital setting, Big Brain could receive treatment that you couldn’t provide. It would take operations and medication to empty the excessive fluid that pushed against his cranium. You had a limited supply of medication that could help him be a little more comfortable and help that hyperactive thyroid problem you were sure he had. That was only temporary, though it was better than nothing. 

“I know nothing other than this.” Big Brain wheezed, his eyes remained on you, studying you like you did him. “It may not be a perfect life by your standards but it is mine. Comfortable or not.” You nodded, understanding what he meant. 

“Do you go outside often?” You asked, he couldn’t stay in here, it was dusty and unhealthy. He was likely sensitive to sunlight and heat but he needed the fresh air. 

“No.” He replied, “I never leave this house. Don't have the strength or willpower for it." 

"I see.” You replied as you tried to think of a solution. “Would you be against taking morning walks? It shouldn’t be too hot outside then. You could use the vitamin D.” 

“That won’t change much.” He mocked, his paled, “I’ll still be stuck like this.” 

“Yes but it’ll be a change of scenery." 

“Healer,” Jupiter’s gruff voice pierced the air, causing you to turn to him. “Wait for me outside. I’ll be there soon.” 

"Of course." You nodded before you glanced back at Big Brain. "If its alright, I'll come back tomorrow. Take you for that walk we talked about." Big Brain's lips twisted up into a smile before he attempted to nod. Your gaze met Jupiter's intimidating one before you turned and left the two of them alone. 

You did as you were told and waited for Jupiter outside. Nearly ten minutes passed before the dark robed man reappeared on in the door way. His hand lifted and motioned for you to follow him. The walk was quiet at first. Your thoughts drifted between each member of the clan you had met thus far and what their medical needs were. You needed supplies from the ambulance. It would be easiest to bring what you could back to village. That way no one would have to continue to travel between the village and....wherever the boxed vehicle was now for medical supplies. 

“You're deep in your thoughts." Jupiter's gruff voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "You must think us strange." 

“No, I think you all have been given an unfair hand in the game called life.” You answered matter-of-factually, “Jupiter, sir, someone like Big Brain, with Hydrocephalus, there’s only about a 50% chance of them surviving this late in life even with surgery and medical.” 

“What are you saying?” Jupiter paused and looked at you. His eyes were squinted as he tried to decipher your words. 

“I’m saying he must have been given a great deal of care by you and your clan.” You answered, “He couldn’t have survived this long without your help. He's alive because of you." You heard another one of Jupiter's grunts before he turned back and led you to Mama Jups house. Inside you found small gathering of mutants, talking and laughing loudly. Baby Ruby was being cradled Lizard's arms. You couldn't help but smile as he talked to her and rocked her back and forth. A strange smell stained the air and that was when you realized Mama Jup was moving around in the kitchen. 

"Thought you might be getting hungry." Jupiter said as he watched his family next to you. "Brought ya back for lunch." 

"Oh, I'm ok." You said as the image him eating the placenta the night before flashed into your mind. 

"Nonsense." Mama Jupiter suddenly commented as she emerged from the hallway. She was carrying a tray of bowls with some strange liquid inside. "We have fresh meat and you haven't eaten since you got here. Eat, keep your strength up." She handed you a bowl before going to Jupiter and the others. Minutes later everyone was sipping and slurping the liquid and meat inside. You wiggled your bowl a little bit unsure you if you wanted to eat it or not. 

“Eat up, healer.” Jupiter ordered while slurping makeshift soup. Bubbles of liquid strung across his beard like a necklace, his glare steadied on you a moment before he went back to his food. 

“Meat’s fresh, enjoy it while we got it.” Mama Jup encouraged with a nod before taking sips of her own. 

“Don’t know when we’ll get more.” A man, Cyst, you think is his name chimes in. With their encouragement, you lifted the bowl up to your lips and took a few sips. The taste was strange and earthy but not horrible. You took another sip, this time you felt something solid pass your lips. You chewed on it a moment before it slipped down your throat. 

“This meat it’s…..” You trailed off, "an unusual texure. What is it?" 

“Ya don’t want to know the answer that, darlin’.” Jupiter responded not bothering to look at you. 

“Doubt ya could stomach it once yeh knew.” Lizard sneered in amusement. "Yer friend will have died, only to be wasted." Your eyes widened as you looked down at the bowl. Disgust pitted deep in your stomach. Quickly you placed the bowl back on the closest surface to you and ran towards the door. You could feel the acid burn your throat as it made its way up to your mouth. Once outside, you let the contents of your stomach. 

A few chuckles rose through the air once you left the room. They knew it wouldn’t take you long to figure out what they were feeding you. Your reaction was expected, you were a normal after all. Jupiter smacked Lizard hard across the head. 

“What yeh do that for?” He snarled before he rubbed his head. 

“Stop acting like a jackass to her, boy.” Jupiter ordered. “She’s a potential mate for ya. So treat ‘er right.” Lizard just grunted and went back to eating. He knew that of course. It was obvious the moment, the healer was allowed to stay with the family. Jupiter let out an annoyed sigh before he turned back to his own mate. 

“Girl ain’t going to last long if she don’t eat what we can give ‘er.” Jupiter commented to Mama Jup. Ruby slept peacefully in her mother's arms. 

“She’ll get used to it.” Mama Jup responded before turning her gaze to the babe in her arms. “Give ‘er time. She’s smart. I doubt she’ll let herself starve.” With that the large woman stood and handed placed her infant in an old but clean buggy. Once she knew the child wouldn’t fuss she made her way towards where you left. 

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered after you used your arm to wipe some vomit off of your lips. Your eyes turned up to meet hers. She merely nodded in understanding.

“It’s alright, darlin’.” The older woman smiled at you, “You’re still use to the outside world. In time, you’ll be able to cook and eat just like the rest of us.” You could almost feel your skin turning green at her words. You did your best to smile politely but couldn’t imagine ever being ok with this. You were meant to save lives not eat the remains of a fallen friend. Still you did your best to smile and nod at her words. 

Once lunchtime had ended, Jupiter and the boys had gathered to determine their posts. That was when you decided to approach the head of the clan and explain you'd like to return to the ambulance. 

“I would like to gather the all the supplies I can find there.” You explained to Jupiter. “Its not a lot but it would be more convenient to have it here. Just incase there’s a need.” The clan lead thought on your words for a moment before he nodded. 

“Sounds reasonable. Lizard will take you to the ambulance.” Jupiter decided before looking between you and his eldest son. “He’s our best hunter and will keep you safe from the other clans.”

“What?” Lizard hissed, standing from his boulder. “I don’t wanna babysit no weak normal.” 

“Watch your tongue or I’ll remove it, boy! The girl don’t know these hills as well as the rest of us.” Jupiter snarled at his son’s defiance. The two of them bore their teeth and strange low, almost inhuman sounds erupted from their throats. It reminded you just how feral these people were, more like wild animals than human. “She goes out there on her own she’ll get lost or fall prey to Hades ‘nd his boys. Now you will take her to the ambulance and you will return her here to me healthy and unharmed. Understand boy?!”

“Alright.” Lizard growled and huffed. His gaze darted towards you before he nodded for you to follow him. “C’mon girl! Keep up! Best we get back before the light is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience. I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I ended up needing surgery and had a few medical scares but I'm fine now and should hopefully be able to get back to posting every other week. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always welcome! Thanks!-Emmy C

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Thank you for checking out my Hills Have Eyes story. I recently watched the movie The Hills Have Eyes, for the first time and I knew I just had to write a Lizard x Reader insert story. I’m new to writing but hope I can do a somewhat decent job. I’ll update twice a month on Mondays or Tuesdays. 
> 
> Thanks again for checking out the prologue for my story! Feel free to leave a comment, kudos or anything that tickles your fancy. Look for an update two weeks for now, sooner if real life allows. Have a great day!~~~Emmy C. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.


End file.
